Death Note Naruto
by Ninjouzata
Summary: The Death Note falls and lands on Naruto, what will unfurl now that Naruto has the Death Note, and whats this? Kyuubi is a Shinigami as well.
1. Chapter 1

Ninjouzata: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Death Note, but I do own my oc armies my village and any jutsu, techniques,stances for kenjutsu and taijutsu, excetera excetera excetera,.

Also I will start using words other than English and Japanese(French, Latin, Irish, German, ex.) in such I will give a translation for it immediately after wards, like this "Au revoir ami(Goodbye friend)." This story revolves around a notebook that one day fell from the sky around where Naruto happened to be, the notebook had directions on it, the largest print on the notebook simply read 'Death Note'.

* * *

Naruto had been waiting for his team, the other three members were late, for what felt like hours, he could understand Kakashi, but Sakura and Sasuke? A few hours later and a black notebook fell from the sky and hit Naruto, who made five shadow clones to protect himself if it was an enemy, he breathed a sigh of relief as he picked the notebook up and read the title.

"Death Note?" Naruto said as he picked it up and laughed slightly. "I'm supposed to be the dumbest person in the world, even I know that this is childish." Naruto said to himself before thinking. "I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to try it." no sooner had Naruto said this that Kakashi, who looked worse for wear, and Sasuke, equally worse for wear, appeared.

"Naruto, help us, Sakura was kidnapped and the man who kidnapped her is stronger than we thought, we could use some help." Kakashi said in his regular bored tone, Naruto shook his head before pocketing the Death note and taking off with the two.

Upon arriving the man who kidnapped Sakura was about to rape her, after shouting his name to the heavens he attacked Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." Naruto said to himself before taking a pen out and writing the man's name down, Naruto then began fighting again, and forty seconds later the man just collapsed as he clutched his heart, as if he was having a heart attack.'_Holy shit, this thing really works!_' Naruto thought to himself .

Sasuke and Kakashi untied Sakura, who was bound so tightly that the robes that tied her had cut into her wrists slightly, Sasuke looked pissed that someone had even dared do something that humiliating to anyone, Kakashi just looked bored, Naruto was still in shock that he had killed someone

'_Maybe it was a coincidence, yeah that's it, just a coincidence._' Naruto thought to himself over and over again, but finally came to the realization that it wasn't, anyone who could fight both Sasuke and Kakashi at the same time wouldn't die from a heart attack that simple.

_In the Shinigami world_

"Well I'm heading out.," a Shinigami with red eyes said as he stood up.

"Where are you going Ryuk?" another Shinigami said as he rolled another skull onto a table.

"I dropped my Death Note somewhere."

"Don;t you carry another one behind the old man's back?"

"Nope the old man confiscated it from me, anyway I have to go get it."

"Where did ya drop it Ryuk-teme?"

"In the human world, Light." Ryuk said and Light got a disgruntled look on his face.

"I have told you before to call me by my Shinigami name, Kenshi." Light said and Ryuk just shrugged his shoulders. "I bet you dropped it like the time you dropped it and I found it." Light added before turning away and watching the sky.

"And if I did?"

"Just go, I don't really care." Light said and Ryuk just shrugged again before leaving.

_In the Human world_

Naruto slunk onto his couch and pulled out the Death Note again, written inside was fifteen names, fourteen of which were villagers that tried to kill him, he didn't really care, and when he heard something appear behind him he readied his pen yet again.

"So your the human that picked up my Death Note, glad to meet ya, my name is Ryuk, you surprised to see me?" Ryuk asked with an evil smile, rows of teeth glistening in his mouth, Naruto looked shocked for less that a moment before gathering his wits.

"No not really, so your a Shinigami, so what are you here for? You going to kill me and take your Death Note back?" Naruto asked, fully prepared to die.

"No, once a Death Note is dropped into the Human world it belongs to the Human world, basically I'm here to watch you, and hell if I like you enough I might train you to become a Shinigam.. WHAT IN THE HELL!" Ryuk shouted when he felt an immense energy in the room.

"What?" Naruto asked, unknowing that Kyuubi was leaking her chakra out so that Ryuk could feel it.

"It seems you have the top Shinigami beast sealed inside of you, ya know what with just that I like ya, so ya know what I will train you in some Shinigami things, be warned though, now that you have used the Death Note you will go to neither Heaven or Hell." Ryuk said before pulling a small scroll out of a pocket."In here is a Shinigami's favorite weapon, a scythe, I don't like it much, I prefer to use my Death Note to kill humans, but in the event a human soul is too vile for a Shinigami's liking he or she will go and kill the human wit ha scythe that matches the user's personality, mine takes on a three bladed style, there is also a human-Shinigami hybrid who has mastered a ritual that kills his enemy by inflicting damage to himself, the lucky bastard also found a way to become immortal so he can only die from an attack that completely obliterates his body, his name is Hidan, so if we meet him you will know he can kill you with ease." Ryuk said, catching his breath as he unsealed the scythe, which had three blades with what looked like a dolphin skull covering the top of the scythe.

"So how do I get a scythe?"

"Like this." Ryuk said before throwing the scythe to Naruto, who caught it, the scythe immediately glowed and started changing, upon finishing the change the dolphin like skull was replaced with a fox skull, the scythe had a single blade on it, and had turned a bloody red color. "Damn kid, your scythe looks deadly, so what ya gonna name it?"

"Kyuubi." Naruto simply said before placing the scythe on his back, where cords immediately formed a holster for it.

"So your naming it after the Shinigami within you, not very original are ya kid?"

"That is of no concern to you Ryuk, so what does a Shinigami like to eat anyway?" Naruto asked, truly curious about Ryuk's hunger.

"I love apples, if I don't have apples for three days something freaky happens, its like someone who drinks Sake and stops drinking it for a long time, a withdrawal of sorts, and it is NOT pretty to watch, now go to bed, I will instruct you what I know about the Death Note tomorrow" Ryuk said before Naruto climbed into his bed and muttered a good night "Night kid, tomorrow is gonna be hell for you, if not by me then by Kyuubi, if she is willing to help you become a Shinigami in training." Ryuk then floated around Konoha until morning.

The next morning Naruto learned the meaning of training, first Ryuk had drilled him on the basics of how to fight with a scythe, which took about three or four hours for the first lesson, after that he gave Naruto a history lesson on Shinigami, which lasted about five hours, covering all of the Shinigami facts, and finally the worst part was Ryuk was about to do something to help Naruto that involved Kyuubi.

"Je laisser vous, trespas renard(I release you, Death Fox)." Ryuk said in a language Naruto didn't understand, a bright red light appeared over Naruto's stomach and an astral image of a small nine tailed fox appeared.

"**Ryuk? Este quel vous(Ryuk? Is that you)?**" Kyuubi asked, glad to be out of the boy's stomach, if only momentarily.

"Kyuubi-san, I learned Japanese, you don't have to use French anymore." Ryuk said and Kyuubi looked stunned for a momen**t.**

"**So why are you here then?**"

"I dropped my Death Note and Naruto here picked it up." Ryuk siad and Kyuubi sighed.

"**And you want me to put the knowledge of how to use the Death Note to it's fullest in his mind, right?**" Ryuk shook his head affirming Kyuubi was right, Kyuubi agreed before vanishing into Naruto's stomach.

"Well Naruto, I recommend you don't go killing everyone off that you believe to be evil, the last person to use my Death Note did and he died at the hands of another Death Note user who he threatened to kill because she loved him." Ryuk said before Naruto collapsed in agony, clutching his head. "Looks like Kyuubi-san is putting the information into your head right now." Ryuk added with a smile as Naruto finally got over it, but was still left with a massive headache.

* * *

Finish of chapter one, like it hate it, don't care? As far as I am concerned I felt rushed when I wrote Naruto using the Death Note, but that is for you to know and me to ind out if you review, so until next chapter Au revoir assistance(Good bye audience).


	2. Chapter 2

I actually wrote another chapter for this story, shocking is it not, I know Ryuk could care less for Light in Death Note, but seeing as this is my fanfic I am making Ryuk a 'little' OOC in the manner Naruto gets something Shinigami-like without any downsides. PS I know this chapter is a little short but I find I like my work better in shorter doses and leaving them with better cliff hangers so if ya don't like it, tell me and I will make a special chapter just for you. Now it is time to begin the next chapter of D N N(Death Note Naruto obviously)

* * *

WAKE UP NARUTO!" Ryuk shouted, right in Naruto's left ear. 

"WHAT THE FUCK RYUK!" Naruto shouted as he attempted to grab Ryuk's head and slam it into the ground, but Ryuk was faster and moved out of the way.

"You took too long to wake up, now I don't have as much time to train you before you have to go with your team." Ryuk said with a shrug, he then pulled a scroll out of a portal he somehow opened with a quick flick of his hand. "Now to begin today's lesson, is there anyone in this village who you hate more than anyone else?"

"Yeah, actually he was the one who told me I had Kyuubi sealed inside me." Naruto said, Ryuk shrugged slightly.

"That will work I suppose, now before we continue today's lesson, I'm offering you a deal. Allow me to semi release Kyuubi and I will let you have Shinigami eyes, or you can take the Shinigami eyes and lose half your remaining life span, which is it?" Naruto raised an eye slightly, so Ryuk explained "A Shinigami's eyes can tell who a person is, and how much longer they will live." Naruto looked pleased and almost immediately decided.

"Semi release Kyuubi of course." Naruto said with a grin, Ryuk let out a held breath and began chanting in French

"Je laisser vous, trespas renard scellez briser(I release you, Death Fox, Seal shatter)." Ryuk chanted over and over until Naruto's entire body was glowing dark fiery red, and then Kyuubi was expelled in a miniature fox form, and hopped onto a now unconscious Naruto's lap and curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

About half an hour passed by and Naruto hadn't waken up, so Ryuk decided to go raid Naruto's fridge for apples, which Naruto had bought a surplus of just for Ryuk. About that time Kakashi and Sasuke barged into the apartment building, anger in their eyes.

"A fox?" Kakashi asked himself as he saw the small, crimson colored fox that was curled up in Naruto's lap. Sasuke was over at Naruto shaking him in an attempt to wake him. "Leave him be Sasuke, I guess I can only teach you and Sakura that jutsu I was going to teach today." he added, thinking Naruto would jump at the chance, but was mistaken as Naruto didn't move a bit.

"Lets go sensei, if he doesn't want to learn it's his fault.' Sasuke said, Kakashi shrugged and walked off, unaware of the following Ryuk and a now stirring Naruto.

Half an hour later all, or most at least, of Konoha heard a shout.

"What the fuck!!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, adding chakra to his throat for an added sound. At Team seven's training ground Kakashi winced.

'We are in for it, too bad.' Kakashi thought as e pulled a kunai out and threw it, towards were Ryuk was nonchalantly floating around, the kunai impacted in his chest, and he raised his left eye slightly.

"Can you see me cyclops?" Ryuk asked Kakashi, but Kakashi didn't reply, so Ryuk figured someone was close and checked it out, he was right. In the bushes there was a rabbit, but it wasn't anything to worry about, right?'I must have made a little more noise than needed, feh I could care less.'

Elsewhere Naruto had pulled his Death Note out and began writing the name of a mass murderer that had been caught the previous day, he saw the name and picture in a newspaper, but all he really needed was the eyes, unlike other users of the Death Note he still had his entire life span.

"I've filled five pages of the Death Note already. I wonder what happens when it is completely full?" Naruto asked slightly louder than a whisper.

"Simple kid, once the Death Note's pages are full, all the names of the people you have killed with it vanish." a voice said from beside Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he turned around quickly, he saw a kid who looked around his age, but Naruto's Shinigami eyes couldn't find his name or anything.

"Light Yagami, a previous user of the Death Note, though now I prefer being called Tenshi. The reason I'm here is because I dropped my Death Note, on purpose of course, all because humans using the Death Note are fun to watch, well later." Light said as he turned and sprouted two enormous wings, one white, the other black as coal, and took off in a spectacular display of gracefulness.

'Looks like I have to worry about another Death Note user.' Naruto thought as he took off to Team seven's training ground, to find Ryuk sleeping in a tree while Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were busy training in a tree walking exercise

"Hello Naruto." Kakashi said as Sasuke began running up the tree for what looked like the fifth time, and was thrown off from using too much chakra.

"Hey, so what is today's training about?" Naruto asked, Kakashi just pointed to Sasuke and Sakura, both of whom had just passed the half way mark. Naruto smirked and allowed his eyes to close for a moment, he saw his chakra network linking to each of his tenketsu and immediately rushed the tree, ran up and got to the top before being thrown like a piece of paper in a hurricane from the tree, straight at Kakashi, who caught Naruto in a spectacular sight of grace and dignity... NOT, Kakashi caught Naruto, sure, but not in a display of grace and dignity, it was more like a slam dunk with a bowling ball through a paper mache basket ball hoop, get the image? If not just imagine a happy little field of bunnies. Suddenly a little chibi version of Ryuk came into the field with a large sign that was written in French."Fin"

"For those who can't read French it says End as in end of this chapter." the chibi Ryuk said in a, surprisingly menacing way as you scroll to the final words of this chapter.

* * *

I'm trying a different way of ending chapters more... humorously, well did it work? If not oh well back to the drawing board -pulls out chalk board that is entitled drawing board- 

Anyway on to more 'pressing' matters, I'm as sick as a fur-less dog in the middle of the North pole, well maybe not AS sick but you get the idea I feel horrible, so if any chapters that come out within the next few days/weeks/months-hopefully not months- oddly, it is my cold/flu making me write stranger than usual, mind you my endings will, hopefully, be the same even after my cold/flu is over, I hope, but if the vote is in the negative I won't continue

Ciao readers, see ya next time in one of my fanfics.

Signed by Lord Orochimaru

PS:If you believed that signed by Orochimaru your strange, Ciao


End file.
